Generally, people often prefer to maintain the confidentiality of the data that is being exchanged, stored, and so on using predefined mechanisms. Such mechanisms often involve encryption as access to encrypted data is limited. The data is encrypted using an encryption key to produce the encrypted data. To access the encrypted data, the same or a cryptographically-related encryption key is used to decrypt the data. The decrypted data can be accessed in standard manner.
In the conventional systems and methods, encrypted voice and data systems provide secure communication by sharing a single piece of information between the users. Thus, permitting only those users having knowledge about the same to properly decrypt the message. The piece of information is known as the encryption key variable, or key. Loading the key into the actual encryption device in a secure communication unit is a basic requirement that allows secure communication to occur. To retain security over a long period of time, the keys are changed periodically, typically weekly or monthly. Encryption is known to be performed on an end-to-end basis within a communication system, i.e., encrypting a message at the originating communication unit (also known as a mobile station), passing it transparently (i.e., without decryption) through any number of channels or pieces of infrastructure to the end user's communication unit, which decrypts the message.
In other conventional systems and methods, encryption is predefined and does not vary based on zone. In an example, consider a scenario where a user moves into the unsecured zone such as a public café. Here, the default level of encryption may not suitable to protect the communication link. Any key exchanges, if compromised, the communication link can be exposed to an eavesdropper.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.